Three Men and a Dragon
"Three Men and a Dragon" is a Season 1 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the seventh episode of both the season and the series. The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot summary The N Team heads to Dragons' Den when they receive a distress call from the three Keepers of Power, the wise men of the world. Mother Brain has joined forces with Dragon Lord, and the twosome has set out to hypnotize and control all of the dragons on the world. The N Team sets out to rescue all the hypnotized dragons and the Keepers. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia *This episode is based on the first Dragon Quest game (which was known as Dragon Warrior when it was first released in North America). *First episode to feature Dragons' Den and Dragon Lord. *This episode gives a small hint as to where Kevin is from when he says "I'm a valley kid." However, it won't be established as California until Season 2's "The Big Game" (even though it will be established a bit earlier in comic book continuity in "Welcome to Videoland"). *The theme music from the following games are present: **''Super Mario Bros.'' - The "Underground" music plays after the N Team learns that all of the dragons have (apparently) been caught. **''Super Mario Bros.'' - The "Castle" music plays when Kevin, Duke, Simon and Kid Icarus hide a cave. **''Super Mario Bros 2'' - The "Boss Battle" Music plays briefly when Lana and Mega Man find the power items. **''Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest'' - The "Message of Darkness" plays when Kevin, Duke, Simon and Kid Icarus reunite with Lana and Mega Man. Errors Animation * Kevin's red and white varsity jacket is often colored as being fully red in many shots. * Dragon Lord is occasionally colored grey in some scenes, and pauses at odd moments when speaking. * The animation in this episode is much poorer and simpler than most of the other Season 1 episodes, looking similar to the animation in Season 3. * Just before the N Team appears in the town of Breconnary a woman is seen walking across the branches of a tree as if it were ground. Continuity * Mega Man's voice is much deeper than it is in the other episodes. Logic * Why would a medieval world's shop sell water skis? Furthermore, why does the shopkeeper accept Kevin's watch as a payment when he hears it can dial the telephone, when he doesn't know what a telephone is? Variants and alterations * An Edited 10 min version of this episode aired during Season 3 N and the New Super Mario World as Filler during the 1992 NBC Saturday Morning Summer Break Lineup. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4z550WdkjY * Originally, a cover of "Isn't She Lovely" (originally by Stevie Wonder) played during the "caring for Puff" montage. This was replaced by the Mega Move instrumental for later syndication airings and the DVD release. * During at least one airing in the Captain N & The Video Game Masters syndication package, the video and audio fall out of sync, the audio lagging behind (as an example, during the scene right before the montage). This error might have resulted from time compression to add more room for commercials. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on Captain N & The Video Game Masters Category:episodes that aired on YTV Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Dongyang Animation